The Eyes of the Lost
by Salistina
Summary: Working in a winery and living in a prosperous city is fine and dandy, but when the Magi attack Balandor and kidnap the Princess


_Through the eyes of the Lost_

A/N: Hello, everyone, I'm LadyAmethyst and I'm a fellow gamer of _White Knight Chronicles II._

I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read my fic! First, I'd like to thank my friend for posting this story for me. You're so sweet for doing this for me. Now, just to warn you all, this is my first WKC fanfic, or any fic for that matter to be on here. So I'm nervous about how this will turn out, since I don't know if this'll be any good to others, but either way, it was fun writing this. And I don't know how often I'll update this, (If you guys like it, that is.); it really depends on my mood and my writer's block. ^^;

This takes place in both games.

Pairing: Setti/Oc, but not until much later in the story. There will also be brotherly and sisterly relationships towards the Oc.

Summary: Working in a winery and living in a prosperous city is fine and dandy, but when the Magi attack Balandor and kidnap the Princess; a half-warg mage with a forgotten past must team up with allies to rescue Princess Cisna while discovering her own past and must find her future in order to go 'home'.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _White Knight Chronicles_, only my character, which you can see at .

Chapter One: Balandor

"Let's see here, um…1, 2, 3…4, 5…right, so that's a total of 30 bottles of the Fine Parma and…20 of the Greedy Greede." a young girl mumbled to herself as she was scribbling down the numbers on a clipboard, she was 5'8 and weighed 108lbs, at the age of 17 and working in a winery, one would think it was dangerous for an under age girl to work there, but she wasn't just a normal girl; wearing a green cotton dress that went to her knees along with matching shoes, black shorts and cotton cuffs, her whole outfit matched her pale human green eyes, while her chin length dark brown hair was homed to a set of Warg ears. She was a half-warg.

"Agh, where is that kid?" she heard her boss yell from upstairs. She had just moved to Balandor a few days earlier by taking the path through Greydall Plain; there she met her boss: Rapacci, who was being attacked by a raging troll. True, she was a half-warg and wasn't very strong with a blade; she was, however, fairly good with magic. By casting some earth-based spells, she had gotten the troll's attention and by doing so gave Rapacci the chance to take cover. Sometime after throwing a few tiring spells at the troll, it finally collapsed, which made the earth tremble a bit on impacted causing a smoke of dust to rise; when the smoke cleared and she was sure it was dead she ran to check on Rapacci, who had a broken wrist. After tending to his wounds with her best healing spells she introduced herself saying she was a traveling mage/herbalist for hire. That was when she got the shock of her life: she was given both a job and a home at Rapacci Wines.

Which takes us to the present; she had been working there for almost a week and was still nervous about working in a winery but she chalked it up every morning and went straight to work.

"Hey, new gal, you seen a sorry excuse of a worker anywhere down there?" he yelled from upstairs, "No, sir, I haven't." she replied back quietly, still looking at the clipboard. She hadn't met with her fellow worker and wondered if it was his week off. She was so absorbed in her work the she didn't notice Rapacci coming down the stairs or looking around for the "worker", but when she felt a large hand land on her left shoulder she let out a small squeak then looked over her shoulder to see him stand there with a stern glare but then soften a little when he saw her scared face, "You need to speak up, kiddo, alright?" she let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, sir, my apologies." she smiled at him, turning towards him; he grinned back, "No problem, kid, now you seen a punk around here?" he asked again, but more calmly this time with his arms crossed. She shook her head, "No, sadly, I haven't, sir." she cocked her head to the right when she saw him laugh, "You don't need to keep calling me 'sir' all the time, you know. 'Rapacci' will do just fine." he smiled with his hands on his hips. He then scratch the back his head; mumbling, "Man, that punk is gonna get an earful later." He looked at the clock behind his desk and saw it was almost time to open. He looked back at the girl, his glare back, "Right, enough 'tea time', get back to work!" as he walked away the girl smiled at him, "Yes, sir."

She turned back to the crates of wine to continue inventory while Rapacci went to his desk/counter and sat down to look over the books, she worked on the inventory for about 30 minutes when she heard the entrance door opening from behind her but didn't turn, "Dammit, Leonard!" She was startled by that outburst and turned a bit to see Rapacci up from his chair, glaring at a boy around her age who looked like he was staring at a wild beast, "Where the hell have you been? You better not have forgotten what today is!"

Leonard held his hands up to calm him, "Yeah, I know. Today's the princess' ball, she's introduced to society, we step into the big time, got it." he said, walking up to the counter with his left hand on his hip, "This is a momentous day for Rapacci Wines! The court picked us to supply wine for a party at the castle. We gotta do it right and earn the shop a bona fide royal commendation!" Rapacci said, as he said that he didn't noticing Leonard rolling his eyes and hands on the back of his head, "Ah, I've worked my fingers to the bone to get this far…" Rapacci continued as he cried with a joyous river of tears falling from his eyes.

"Look, I'll leave for the Parma winery now, and I'll be back with time to spare." Leonard said with a smile, though Rapacci didn't seem entirely convinced, "Ha! You better." he said with tears gone without a trace as he walked around the counter towards Leonard, "I rented a beastwain at the village for you. Use it to cart the wine back here like your life depends on it. Cause it does!" Rapacci practically yelled in Leonard's face, who stumbled a little with his hands raised again to get some space between the two, "All…all right!" he stuttered, "And while your at it that's the new gal." Rapacci continued, gesturing his head towards the girl, who kept quiet and patient, "Take her with you." he finished as the girl gave a bow, that's when Leonard remembered she was the new employee that Rapacci had spoken of before.

"Oh." He walked up to her and gave a short wave, "Hi, there, I'm Leonard." She smiled at him and extended her hand to him, "Hello, I'm Beth, it's nice to meet you." Leonard was about to shake her hand when a tankard made contact with his head, "Ow!" he yelled while Beth covered her head and ducked a little. He turned to Rapacci who was getting impatient, "Just get your butts moving! You can talk on the road!" "All right, gods…" Leonard said as he rubbed a bump on his head, Rapacci gave him the details on paper as he and Beth walked out of the winery.

After safely outside, Beth looked over at Leonard with a confused look, "I hope you don't mind my asking; but is he always like that?" she asked pointing her left thumb behind her, Leonard looked at her and said, "Yea, and that's on a good day." he joked with a smirk, he then looked the paper over with a hand on his hip, "Let's see…we have to fetch the barrels from the Parma warehouse using the beastwain. Boy, that's a lot of work." He said.

He looked over to Beth, "Well…let's get going." she nodded, "Okay, lead the way."

As they walked toward the district where they had the Weapon shop and Supply store; Leonard decided to start up a conversation. He looked over at her and smiled, "So, how'd you end up working with Rapacci?" Beth looked at him with a look of surprise; she didn't want to be rude but she was shy around others mostly, so she turned her eyes back to the road, "Well, I, um, _kinda_ saved him from a troll." She replied with embarrassment. She looked back at Leonard and saw him in shock, "_You_ saved _him_?" She nodded shyly with her eyes still on the road, "Yes, but it was pure luck on my part, I'm sure. He was very kind enough to give me a job and a home at his winery after I helped." She told him with a mumble. He chuckled which made her glance at him, "Wow, never thought that old bull had a heart. He usually kicks my ass when I try to help him." He joked as he giving her a smirk, which made her chuckle.

Once inside the weapon shop, Leonard and Beth split some gold that they had saved earlier in the week equally and started to look around for new weapons and armor while Leonard went to look at the swords and shield Beth went straight to the counter. She looked at the display on the wall behind the clerk and saw an Oaken Staff, now normally she wouldn't use a staff thinking they were a little too heavy but she liked the look and style of it: plain and simple, just as she is herself; it also looked very light to carry. Leonard looked over his shoulder and saw Beth at the counter; he walked over and looked to see what she was looking at, "So, you're a Mage, huh?" She was startled and had let out a small yelp, not realizing Leonard was behind her.

She looked at him and then back to the staff with embarrassment, "Um, yes, I am, but I'm in training." Leonard looked at her and smiled, "Well, you want to get it, right?" It was true, she did, but it was too pricey to her. She looked back at Leonard, "I would, but I think I'll wait a bit to get it." "Why?" He asked confused. She lifted her left hand and counted, "Well, for one: it's 100g; second: I can use magic without the staff and third: I saw how you were looking at the Knight's Sword." she finished with a smile. "So? I have a sword already; you on the other hand, don't have a weapon to defend yourself." He said with his hands on his hips and a smirk on his face, he continued, "And I'll bet once we leave, you'll be regretting not getting that staff." Beth looked surprised at him, "But..." she started. Leonard shook his head, "No 'buts'." He gestured his head to the staff, "Get it. Think of it as a 'welcome to the family' gift." He smiled as he gave her his half of gold, though she still wasn't entirely sure as she stared at the gold in her hands. She looked up at him with raised eyebrows, "Are you sure? I can wait." He smiled at her and patted her head, "Yeah, I'm sure. Go on." She smiled big at him and went to purchase the staff while he went to wait outside.

While he was waiting, his mind went astray and wondered about the party why he had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen, what it was; he didn't know and that was what made him worry.

He heard shop door open then close as he snapped out of his trance; he looked over to see Beth with a big smile on her face and an Oaken Staff securely on her back. Smiling at her, "Happy?" She nodded enthusiastically, "Very. Thank you very much, Leonard." She replied as she gave him a bow; after standing back up straight, she smiled kindly at him, "I'll pay you back, I promise." He slightly waved a hand in front of his chest, "Don't worry about it." He said, smiling, "So, you ready to go?" She gave him a small nod, "You lead, and I'll follow." He nodded back, walking back to the main street towards the exit out of Balandor.

They started talking again about random subjects, one which Leonard wanted to know, "Say, uh, I hope you mind me asking this, but…" He stopped wondering if he'll offend her or not. She looked at him with a curious look and a raised eyebrow, "Yes?" Leonard kept glancing at her and the road, "Well, I was wondering about your appearance." She gave him a small nod, giving him the 'okay' to ask, but had a sad expression on her face, "You have Warg ears, but you don't have the other traits that a Warg has…y'know, the eyes and marks on your cheeks…and I was wondering…" He continued, "If I'm even a Warg?" She finished for him. He nodded. She gave him a shrug, "To say in the least, I suppose…I am Warg, but only by half." She explained to him, "Half?" She gave a curt nod, "Sadly, yes, and I can't really explain it right now. Maybe later, okay?" He continued staring at her, and then said, "Okay."

As they chatted among each other, a strange man came, slowly walking up the street in a dirty gray cloak as he carried a wrapped up object. Not being noticed by the two until he walked passed Leonard, who stopped and stared at the man who, in turn, stared back. Leonard stared for a few more seconds 'til the man walked by, he then mumbled to himself, "Weird."

Leonard stood a moment longer then continued walking alongside Beth, who was waiting patiently for him. She, too, wondered who that man was but figured she dawdle about it later and focus on the errand she and Leonard had to do. As she and Leonard walked towards the gates, a large crowd of excited people had formed ahead of them, "What's going on?" She asked with her ears perched up to see if see can pick up some conversations. Leonard didn't say anything 'til he saw something very large approaching that gates, "Hey, look." He said as he lifted his left hand up to roof over his eyes to keep the glare of the sun from his sight; he and Beth stopped to see that it was a circus troupe entering the city. Two very large green monsters were carting it; on it were platforms and small stages around the main dome and on those platforms were clowns that were performing tricks for the public.

And in the front of the troupe was a small, chubby man in a white clown suit with a dark blue top hat and a big red clown nose. Anybody could tell he had gray hair because he had a gray mustache that curled at the ends.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Young and old of Balandor! In honor of Her Highness' coming-of-age day, I give wonders aplenty, and sights unlike any! Step right up, The Marcus Revelers have arrived!" Said the man as he waved to the people. As he said that the clowns continued to do tricks; such fire breathing, hand walking while rotating giant circus balls and more. Leonard and Beth had moved around the circus to get to the gates and to get out of the way, "I've never seen a circus. This is going to be some party." Leonard said smiling, "Absolutely…though, I think they can make do without the clowns." Beth said, giving a shy smile and a small shudder. Leonard chuckled as he and Beth turned to exit the city, "Don't like clowns, huh?" He smirked at her, "Don't even start with me, Leonard." Beth replied with a smirk as he laughed.

A/N: My first chapter and I feel like my back is about to break with all the sitting. Ugh, I need my coffee and chocolate. :d


End file.
